Jackson Whittemore
Jackson Whittemore '''był szkolnym wrogiem Scotta McCalla oraz chłopakiem Lydii Martin. Jest biologicznym synem zmarłego Gordon'a i Margaret Miller oraz adoptowanym synem Davida Whittemore i pani Whittemore. Został przedstawiony jako wyczynowy sportowiec oraz najpopularniejszy chłopak w szkole. Po tym jak jego kolega i kumpel z drużyny lacross, Scott McCall zaczyna zagrażać jemu statusowi najpopularniejszego ucznia i zawodnika. Jest coraz bardziej zdesperowany, aby dowiedzieć się dzięki czemu wilkołak jest taki dobry. Gdy dowiaduje się o tożsamości zaczyna go szantażować. Żąda od niego, aby go ugryzł albo powie jego ówczesnej dziewczynie Allison Argent o jego prawdziwej formie chłopaka. Gdy jego plan nie przynosi rezultatów postanawia zwrócić się do dawnej alfy- Derek'a licząc, że on mu pomoże. Hale gryzie go chcą go uczynić swoją betą. Na nieszczęście ich obu, ugryzienie się nie przyjęło. Jackson natychmiast odrzuca Derek'a jako swojego alfę dlatego, że miał swój własny plan. Od tego czasu z jego uszu, oczu i jamy ustnej wylatywała czarna maź. Z czasem okazuje się, że Jackson został przeistoczony w istotę nadprzyrodzoną- zamiast wilkołaka przeistoczył się w kanimę. Ze względu na swoją nie wyjaśnioną tożsamość- to, że jest sierotą i jest adoptowany. Dzięki tej transformacji został istotą, która posiada jad dzięki czemu unieruchamia ofiarę. Co gorsza kanima jest stworzeniem, które poszukuje właściciela pragnącego zemsty dlatego też Jackson posiadał za właściciela Matt'a i Gerarda Argent'a. Jackson nie chcą skrzywdzić swoich przyjaciół stworzył wokół siebie kokon. Po tym jak dziadek Allison stał się gwałtownie chory, Jackson na chwilę czasu nie był pod niczyim panowaniem. Derek i Peter Hale wykorzystali to i zabili chłopaka. Zaraz po tym Jackson zmarł na chwilę po tym jak jego dziewczyna wręczyła mu swój klucz jako talizman ich miłości, chłopak zmartwychwstał. Odrodził się jako wilkołak- beta. Ze względu na lekarzy w szpitalu w Beacon Hills on i jego rodzice opuścili Beacon Hills i przenieśli się do Londynu, by zacząć od nowa. Przed wyprowadzką Derek wyszkolił go, aby mógł kontrolować swoją przemianę. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnych latach życia Jackson'a pomijając fakt, że jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, a on został adoptowany. Wypadek wydarzył się w roku 1994 i mimo, że jego matka była w ciąży, została dostarczona do szpitala, gdzie lekarze wykonali cesarskie cięcie. Później został zaadoptowany przez rodzinę Whittemore i uczęszcza do Beacon Hills High School. Stara się być we wszystkim najlepszym, aby zaimponować swoim biologicznym rodzicom jak i osobą, które nie zna. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= Charakter Jackson jest przedstawiony jako typowy, popularny nastolatek. Wyśmiewa się z słabszych, umawia się tylko z pięknościami i myśli tylko o korzyściach seksualnych. Nie może znieść myśli, że są ludzie lepsi w czymś od niego, dlatego szantażuje Scotta. Uparcie dąży do przemiany w wilkołaka. Jest samolubny, egoistyczny i łatwo ulega wpływom innych. Gdy w końcu udaje mu się zostać ugryzionym, zauważa u siebie coś niepokojącego. Nie wie, że stał się kanimą. Był zakochany w Lydii. Wygląd Jackson jest bardzo przystojnym, wysportowanym nastolatkiem. Ma niebieskie oczy, jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Zdolności '''Jako Kanima * Jad Kanimy - Kanima potrafi zaatakować ofiarę trującym jadem, który unieruchamia daną osobę na wiele godzin. * Nie posiada zapachu, więc trudno go wykryć. Jako Wilkołak * Regeneracja - wilkołaki posiadają nadludzkie zdolności regeneracyjne, co oznacza, że jeśli kiedykolwiek zostaną zranione, ich rany niemal natychmiast się zagoją. * Nadprzyrodzona szybkość - wilkołaki są o wiele szybsze od ludzi. * Nadprzyrodzona siła - wilkołaki są znacznie silniejsze niż ludzie. * Nadprzyrodzone zmysły - wilkołaki czują, widzą i słyszą o wiele lepiej niż ludzie. * Nadprzyrodzona zręczność - wilkołaki mają nadludzką zręczność. Mogą skakać, wspinać się, rzucać lub biegać niesamowicie szybko bez żadnego trudu czy wyczerpania. * Nadprzyrodzona odporność - wilkołaki przechodzą przez więcej traum niż ludzie, chociażby podczas pełni, gdy doznają urazów w trakcie przemiany. Ich ciało przystosowane jest do ogromnego bólu. Podczas intensywnego wysiłku nie odczuwają nagłego zmęczenia. * Ugryzienie wilkołaka - ugryzienie wilkołaka jest śmiertelne, chyba że zrobi to alfa, który w ten sposób przemienia ludzi. * Złość - kiedy wilkołak jest wściekły, jego gniew zwiększa siłę oraz inne umiejętności w krótkim czasie, co daje mu przewagę. * Zmiennokształtność - niektórzy z ludzi potrafią przemienić się wilki, tak jak np. Laura, Talia i Derek * Przenoszenie bólu - wilkołaki może wchłonąć i złagodzić ból innych ludzi/istot, a nawet "leczyć" w niektórych przypadkach. * Przekazywanie wspomnień - wilkołaki mogą przenieść (lub dać) wspomnienia wkładając pazury w kark danej osoby. Zdolność umożliwia bezpośrednią komunikację umysłową między ludźmi. Słabości Jako Kanima * W ludzkiej postaci jest podatna na swój własny jad. * Kanima nie wie czym jest, czego skutkiem jest to, że boi się swojego odbicia w lustrze. * To co wpływa na pana, wpływa również na Kanime. * Kanima boi się tego, co jej właściciel. Jako Wilkołak * Tojad - efekty tojadu różnią się w zależności od sposobu, typu, ilości i zakażenia. Może powodować halucynacje, osłabić, uczynić nieprzytomnym lub zabić wilkołaka. * Jarząb - stosowany właściwie może tworzyć nieprzeniknioną barierę zatrzymującą nadprzyrodzone istoty poza budynkiem. * Zaćmienie księżyca - pozbawia wilkołaki mocy na czas jego trwania. * Niedoświadczone wilkołaki są na łasce pełni księżyca. Pod jego wpływem, tracą kontrolę i ich morderczy instynkt wzrasta. Można to kontrolować za pomocą silnej woli, ale ugryzione wilkołaki mają więcej trudności z utrzymaniem się w ryzach. * Kamień księżycowy - blokuje działanie księżyca i zaburza naturalny cykl przemian. * Pogryzienia, zadrapania i inne rany zadane przez Alfę nie goją się tak szybko, jak inne urazy. * Stałe stosowanie prądu o niskim natężeniu utrzymuje wilkołaki w osłabionej ludzkiej postaci. Ciekawostki *Jego biologiczni rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. *Jest bogaty. *Był Kanimą. *Jeździ Porsche. Galeria tumblr_inline_ml26kjD7v91qz4rgp.gif|Jackson 800px-Jackson_Werewolf.png Colton-Haynes-in-Teen-Wolf-episode-2x07-10.jpg Hello_naked.png teen-wolf-jackson-whittemore-colton-haynes.jpg 324242.gif 253453.gif 12342243333.gif 4212121.gif 53333.gif 642424.jpg 74242424.gif 8.gif 9ryy.jpg 10.gif Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Kanima Kategoria:Uczniowie Beacon Hills Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Beta Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Zalążki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Omega Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Zmiennokształtni Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Beacon Hills Kategoria:Istoty Nadprzyrodzone Kategoria:Zawodnik Drużyny Lacroose